epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Frankenstein vs The Invisible Man
Hey yo hi hello One more battle in my season three. Then I may take a break. I'm not sure. The thing is, even if I do take a break, it won't actually be a break. I don't know if I mentioned this already, but I'm working on a rap battle royale of influential historical figures in chronology, and that is planned to be the season 4 finale. It's still in a sort of planning stage of choosing who will be participating, but I'm pretty sure it'll be longer than Mario vs Link when thinking about the long list of people I am simply considering doing. It's gonna be a big one. But today we got a few scientists from classic horror. Dr. Victor Frankenstein, the titular character of Mary Shelly's novel about a man with a god complex that soon meets the wrath of his own creation, against Griffin, The Invisible Man, an optics scientist turned corrupt after he fails to reverse an experiment from the H. G. Wells novel. But is there a certain schizo set to turn the tides? I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Enjoy :) Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Dr. Victor Frankenstein vs The Invisible Man! Begin! Dr. Victor Frankenstein: Gather 'round, I have a story to unfold, Of an eccentric scientist found toward the North Pole. Now I'm sure you haven't any doubt that the subject of this narrative, Is the current opponent of the mummy who couldn't make a working curative. My winning is as clearly seen as the floor under your kitten, You're a fake-ass monster that no one seen, they call you Griffin. Time after time, Wells would make a well-written novel, Then succeed in locking a potion of rape and murder in a bottle. The Invisible Man: You're no better, Doc, with your wishes to be a god, Not far from Faust, you horror-goth mad-doc patriarch. Despite the Nietzchian feelings, the fact you froze should let you know, That your monster ain't a pro...metheus. Vincent Price made me Rad, David Spade made me witty, While Sting made you unbearable and Willy Wonka made you straight silly. Cooking in my lab, satisfying urges like the Purge, Your legacy ended up as one of the Munsters and Lurch. Dr. Victor Frankenstein: You rang? Talk shit about Adam and get a leg up in your apples, It's a good thing nobody has to see that ugly face as you babble. I spit fire (BAD!) and electrify, Shocking like any Susan Storm until you're not alive! *evil laugh* The Invisible Man: You're scared of your creation, but that must have been feigned, When you consider the fact that zombies only eat brains! And now, for this fake god, I got a new concoction, Composed of two parts hydrogen, one part sulfur, and four parts oxygen. *evil laugh* Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde: If you were aiming for artificial corruption, shoulda left it to me, Because Frank-N-Furter and Waldo here don't compare to this Henry. Such a scary schizophrenic heckling these hacks, now turn away, Those who watch my transformation don't live to tell it the next day. Hahaha! Oi mate, you're mad batty attacking this ghastly cane-cracker, Bludgeoning corrupt scientists and trampling on their backs. Your Monster is an ugly motherfucker who brought fear to his creator? That's like my story plus the whole "being written by a girl" factor. And Griffin, you wanker, you're a shit chemist, Aimed to go back and forth with your invisibility, but you chem-missed! Now, I'm a challenge to revert too, but I got it packed as this rascal, So run back to Dracula and hide from this jackal. *evil laugh* Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Trivia *Hinted on my page with the clues "CLEARly, it's alive!" and "Fire bad! Kevin Bacon is cool though." *Dr. Victor Frankenstein was the first character I ever wrote for. My first attempt at writing a rap battle was Dr. Frankenstein vs John Hammond from Jurassic Park, around 3 years ago. I only completed Frankenstein's first verse and the lyrics were lost soon afterward. My first finished battle was Bob Marley vs Jimmy Buffett, which is currently in personal files (although I may "Throwback-Thursday" that battle or something) *This is also the second battle I wrote with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Dr. Jekyll vs Bruce Banner is another battle kept in personal files (possibly lost) *Inspiration for this battle came from watching the movie Hollow Man *This is the second battle I've written to feature Frankenstein's Monster. He went against Count Dracula with Slender Man third-partying in a very poorly written battle from two years ago *The Invisible Man's final lines were inspired by the jingle "Billy was a chemist's son, but Billy is no more/For what he thought was H2O was H2SO4" Scrapped Lyrics Dr. Victor Frankenstein: Ask Schrödinger if he can see that cat or those lame-ass raps. Invisible Man: Raps bright that blind by science.. Jekyll and Hyde: I'mma Hulk out something something you won't like me when I'm angry. Poll Who won? Dr. Victor Frankenstein The Invisible Man Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Category:Blog posts